Cold As Ice
by xxunowhoxx
Summary: ADOPTED FROM Yuuki-Cullen of the night. chapters 1-7 is hers. All Human- It's been three years since Edward left, and Bella has decided to go to college away from dreary, old Forks. The one thing she doesn't count on is Edward being there too.
1. Hating him, loving him

**Chapter 1:**_**Hating him, Loving him**_

Bella awoke from yet another nightmare, screaming out the same name as she always screamed after a nightmare.

EDWARD.

"Are you alright, Bells?" Maria, her college room-mate, asked her. Maria was woken up constantly by Bella's screaming, but she always made sure her best friend was alright. Maria had moved to Forks just after Edward had left, and she and Bella had become instant bezzies. Bella had been sitting alone at a lunch table every day since he had left, and Maria had went to go and sit next to her. Bella had told Maria everything about it, and Maria in turn had told Bella all about her parents' divorce. They had been best friends ever since.

"Sorry Marie. I just had that stupid dream again. You know…" Marie did know. It had been three years since Edward had left Bella, and she had never gotten over it. Edward had been forced to leave her when his family had moved to Perth, in Scotland, for his dad's job. Edward had wanted her to forget him, he didn't deserve her, he said. He said that he wanted her to get over him, get a boyfriend, and never speak of him again. He said that he would try and forget her. Bella had said that she hated him for that. He could have said something a bit more helpful, just said goodbye. But instead he broke her heart. But Marie and her both knew that she would forgive him in an instant, just to have him back in her life, as a friend or whatever else. Little did they know that that chance would come sooner than expected…

_**BPOV**_

_He came towards me, a beautiful woman under his arm. I screamed to him, running as fast as I could._

"_Edward, Edward!" Tears were flowing down my cheeks."I knew you would come back for me!" But as I approached him, I saw that both he and the woman were laughing._

"_Poor, Poor, Bella! Was somebody crying herself to sleep at night?" He scoffed at me."That's why I left you. You're just so pathetic!" He laughed as the girl started screeching at me._

"_Pathetic…that's why he's with me!" She produced her left hand with a diamond ring on it…an engagement ring._

I woke up screaming his name. He hated me, he must do, or he wouldn't have left me like that. I miss him so much though. My dreams showed that. I have that one every night. I hate to sleep. That's why I had such good grades in high school; it was because I studied instead of sleeping.

"Are you alright, Bells?" Maria, my best friend and college room-mate asked me. She was such a good friend, always looking out for me. I didn't deserve her.

"Sorry Marie. I just had that stupid dream again. You know…" My voice trailed off as I thought about Edward's amazing green eyes. It had been three years, but I had never forgotten anything about him. That's why me and Marie were here, in Buxton College, more than a hundred miles away from Forks, where both of us have memories we want to get away from.

But never mind all that. Today was my first proper day of College. I and Maria had moved in very early in the holidays, desperate for a new start. Maybe some work will stop my mind from wandering…


	2. A big surprise

_**Chapter 2:**____**A big surprise**_

**BPOV**

Maria decided to dress me. She loves fashion, and, sadly I'm the only person stupid enough to let her experiment on me. She and Alice would get on extremely well. They both pull that annoying pouty puppy-eyed face at you, so you can't say no to them or you'll feel mega guilty. It's mega annoying.

"Malibu Bella time!" She screeched (Alice used to do Barbie Bella, but Maria is a big fan of the Simpsons, and she got the idea from Malibu Stacey). These are the three words that make my blood run cold. I mean, it's not that Maria makes me look bad, not at all. It's just that it means I have to sit still for ages while I get made-up, or that I have to try on multiple outfits till the right one appears.

Today I was wearing a red sweater, dark blue jeans and brown boots **(A/N- if you want to see any of the outfits, contact me and I'll make a link on my profile!********)**with natural-looking make-up.

"Done! Now get your butt moving before I do anything else to you, like cut that long hair of yours!" Maria always says my hair is too long. And I get the same threat every day. But Maria's not kidding, so I always move. Maria was wearing practically the same outfit, only with a brown sweater. We grabbed our books and headed out for something to eat.

It was when we reached Starbucks that it happened. We joined the unbearably-long queue and waited to order. The line was taking a long time to move, and we suddenly figured out why, or heard why anyway.

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't do refunds!" The lady at the counter was screaming to a very tall man at the front. The man was getting angry.

"This coffee is too watery! I'm not drinking this!" The man yelled at her. Hang on, I know that voice…

Emmett!

I swore in my head, wondering how to make an escape, when I saw everyone looking at me.

"You do know you just swore out loud really loudly, don't you?" Maria looked at me. "What's wrong?" Suddenly, something smashed.

"BELLA! IS THAT REALLY YOU?" Emmett had dropped his cup in shock. I didn't even get to answer before I was swept into a huge bear hug.

"Can't…breath…let…go…please!" I was running out of oxygen, and Emmett's arm was over my face.

"OOPS!" he let go and I fell to the ground with a THUMP!

"Watch it you loony!" Maria was at my side in a moment. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine…" I mumbled. To Emmett I said "You can't tell your family I'm here, ok? I don't want Edward to know I'm here."

"Um…" Emmett looked over my shoulder. I followed his glance and gulped.

Edward.

"Dang!" I screeched and ran out with Maria before I could come over to me. I heard him shout my name, but I didn't want to know…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**____**The great angel hunt**_

**EPOV**

What was taking Emmett so long? All he had to do was get a refund.

"BELLA! IS THAT REALLY YOU?"

That caught my attention.

I whipped round in my seat to see Emmett pull a girl into his arms, and then drop her with a THUD! I watched as a girl went over to her and see if she was all right. Then I heard the worst words I could imagine…

"You can't tell your family I'm here, ok? I don't want Edward to know I'm here."

OUCH! That one hurt. But I suppose that she has a reason, I mean, I broke her heart. But I still love her, I dream about her every night, my angel…

OOPs, she was looking right at me. Nope, now she was walking off. I have to talk to her. I called her name, but she began to run.

"BELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLA!" I Yelled out loud, and began to chase after her. I was fast, and she was in high heeled boots, so I caught up with her easily. I grabbed her by the shoulders, but she squirmed away from me.

"Get off of me!" she shrieked, and the girl she was with froze with panic.

**BPOV**

"Get off of me!" I shrieked, desperately trying to free myself. Maria froze with panic.

"EMMETT! HELP!" I saw Emmett come out of the shop, he saw me and ran towards me.

"Eddie…" Emmett tried to calm him down as he pried him off of me, but to no avail. Edward got angry. "Let me talk to her!" He yelled at Emmett, and I walked off, Maria following close behind.

WHAT A JERK.


	4. hiding

_**Chapter 4:**____**Hiding**_

**MPOV**

Bella looked really upset. After that guy-who I guess was Edward-ran after her, she cried all afternoon. I had to tell the college she was sick.

Good thing too, considering Edward was in all her classes. This, obviously, is going to be a big, big problem.

When I came back to the room, I saw her sobbing over a book.

It's a photo album.

"Bella? Are You Ok?" I sat next to her on her bed, and pulled her into a hug.

"It-It's just that, well… Edward… he left me!" She then cried even more. "Should I have talked to him?" **(A/N- This, is why she didn't want to talk to him. She was scared of being hurt again)**

I turned her round to look at me. "He is a jerk. You didn't need to talk to him, after all of that. I know you love him, but you have to forget." I stopped, thinking I heard someone at the door, but no-one knocked. "Why don't we get some pizza delivered, and sit and watch a movie? We'll have proper girly night in, with just the two of us." She nodded and I went to get the phone.

**EPOV**

Emmett told me to go and apologise.

I didn't want to, but he said it would help. I didn't want to hurt her anymore.

As I approached her room, I heard someone sobbing. I pressed my ear against the door and listened. A girl in sweats walked past, looking at me with confusion. I just pretended I was trying to unlock the door. She nodded and walked away.

"It-It's just that, well… Edward… he left me!" I heard Bella cry. I grimaced. "Should I have talked to him?" I waited for her friend's reply.

"He is a jerk. You didn't need to talk to him, after all of that. I know you love him, but you have to forget." I stopped listening, thinking I heard someone come to the door, but it didn't happen. "Why don't we get some pizza delivered, and sit and watch a movie? We'll have proper girly night in, with just the two of us." I

I thought over what I had just heard. Bella loved me. Bella loved me.

What have I done? I've messed up any chances I had with her. That's why she wasn't in class.

She was hiding from me.

I ran back to my dorm room, where Emmett was waiting for me.

"That was quick. What did she say?" He moved over on his bed, and I sat down next to him.

"I didn't talk to her. " I sighed, and Emmett looked at me, his head cocked to the side.

"Why?" He asked. I turned to look at him.

"I heard her crying. I listened to what she was saying, and she said that, well, she… she…" I looked away from him, tears building up in my eyes.

"She said what?" Emmett sounded concerned. I summoned up all the energy I could.

"She still loved me."


	5. A college entry by emmett

Hi guys. Sitting about, I found some plans for a new chapter!!!!

This is in Emmett's POV, but it's not what you would think. This is an essay that he wrote for his college paper, entitled LOSING A SISTER, LOSING BELLA.

I hope it will please you until I can publish the next chapter!!!

Please R&R, this is a little peace of randomness, and I would love comments! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!!

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer (looks in mirror, not actually that sure) Definitely not Stephanie.

Enjoy!

*****************

My name is Emmett Cullen.

Three years ago, I was forced to leave my home in Forks.

That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

There was a girl I met in Forks. Her name was Bella, and she was like a sister to me. She went out with my brother, Edward. She was the nicest girl you could ever imagine.

……………………………….......

There are certain people out there, you may meet some, that can make you love them from the word go.

It's not intentional, it's just something that happens.

Bella was like that.

I still remember when I met her. She had just moved to Forks, and joined the same year at school as Edward. He began to talk to Bella, and they became mates. Edward wanted us to meet her. He brought her round to our house, and she fell up our stairs. That's right, UP our stairs.

She sprained her ankle.

My father is a doctor, so he sorted her out, and while she was over I got talking to her.

I said that we hadn't introduced ourselves yet, so she said, very loudly:

Hi! I'm Bella, and I'm a klutz.

Ever since then, she was part of the family.

………………………………...........

But my dad made us move.

Saying goodbye to a sister is hard.

Really hard.

It's the sort of thing you can't prepare for.

And it's what I want to forget.


	6. chapter 6

_**Chapter 5:**____**Emmett's thoughts**_

**EMPOV**

I hate coffee.

I hate coffee when it tastes like it should do, so you can imagine how much I hate it when it's all watery and tasteless.

That's why I found myself at the counter at Starbuck's, having an argument with the lady who works there.

I think her name was Annie.

The line behind me began to grow. The guy in front had finally decided what drink to get. I shoved him out of the way.

"Yes. I would like a refund. This coffee—" I began, thrusting my water-sorry-coffee under her nose.

She stopped me there.

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't do refunds!" The lady at the counter said to me. I argued back. Then she yelled the line at me.

"This coffee is too watery! I'm not drinking this!" I screeched back at her. I was getting angry. Gosh, she had such a girly yell. Oh, wait. She _was_ a girl. That makes sense.

Suddenly, I heard a female voice say something rude. It made me laugh, it was that rude. But then I realized that it was me that she was swearing at. I turned around, desperate to confront the girl who thought it was funny to swear at me. How dare she swear at Emmett Cullen! Emmett –um Cullen.

Darn. I've forgotten my middle name again. Oh well. I'll get Rose to tell me it later.

That's when I saw Bella. My long lost mate/sister, Bella Swan.

The girl we had to leave ages ago, all because of—

I lost my trail of thought. Oh dear… she's looking at me… what should I do? Eek! Um… quick Emmett! Think…

I did the first thing I could think of. So, I hugged her. And then, I suffocated her. Oops.

Her annoying little friend was staring at me. Then I heard the lady at the counter hiss. What's her problem?

Oh, wait. I threw my cup on the ground.

And it smashed.

OOPS!!


	7. because emmett is stupid

_**Chapter 6:**___**Because Emmett is stupid**

**BPOV**

Two days after the "incident" I went back to school. Maria said it was best…after all, why should I have to give up my dreams because of an ex?

But he wasn't just an ex, now was he?

No. He was Edward.

I did my best to ignore him at class, running off before he could talk to me. I think that he's getting the hint now, though…thank goodness.

I was a bit annoyed though. Right here, in this very dorm, my 'brothers' and 'sisters' were living their lives, and I hadn't talked to any of them.

I decided that I was going to do just that. Edward didn't love me anymore, so why should I hide from him?

Before I could change my mind, I picked up the phone and dialled.

**APOV**

I was in the middle of trying to pin together two annoying pieces of fabric on a dress I was designing, when my mobile went off.

I decided that whoever it was could wait. Well, that was until I heard the ringtone…

_**I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face**_

_**And it never feels out of place**_

_**And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace**_

_**I wonder how bad that tastes**_

_**-**_

_**When you see my face**_

_**Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you----**_

"BELLA!!!!" I made a quick grab for the phone and watched as the dummy I was working with fell to the ground, splattering fabrics and pins everywhere. But I didn't care.

Bella was calling me.

"Hello? Alice? Is that you? I heard bangs…are you ok?" Her quiet voice reached my ear.

Hang on…she was worried about _me_?

"Is that really you, Bella? I'm not imagining things?" I heard my voice break…I was worried that this was another dream, and that I was going to wake up any minute.

"I was this morning, anyway. Now, are you sure you're ok?" I laughed silently as she panicked about me having concussion.

"I'm fine…I just can't believe it's really you…and you're calling me. I mean, I kept meaning to call you, but I wasn't sure if you changed phones. I mean, wow…I had a feeling you would call…but I didn't actually...I mean…wow!" I blabbered on, until I heard her laugh on the other end. And from the sound of it, she didn't laugh very often. I can't explain it…It was just a feeling. "So, um, I hope I'm not being to forward, but, like, do you want to meet up? I know a great place…"

She stopped me there. "Actually, I was wondering I you and Jasper and Rosalie wanted to come over. I wanted you to meet someone…but, you can't tell anyone. I'll call Emmett, ok? I don't want Edward to find out…" I agreed and she told me where she stayed. In fact, it was the room above mine. I shared a room with Rosalie, Emmett and Edward shared and Jasper had his own room, because he had refused to be anywhere near Edward when he heard about what he had said to Bella. I and Rosalie agreed. Emmett was the only one who agreed to talk to him.

I can't wait…

**EMPOV**

I was sitting at my laptop, printing off some work I had to do, when my phone went off. I recognised the ringtone instantly.

_**Na na  
Na na na na na**_

_**I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad.**_

_**I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly.**_

_**The day you slipped away.....  
Was the day i found  
It, won't be the same  
Oh----**_

I grabbed the phone.

"What took you so long, Bells?" I moaned. I heard her laugh, and I smiled. It felt so good to hear her laugh again.

"Well, hello to you too! I was calling to see if you wanted to come over. Alice, Rose and Jazz are all coming over to. But…" I braced myself for a secret mission. Like James bond. The name's Cullen. Emmett Cullen… "Are you listening? I said not to bring Edward or let him know that you're coming to see me. Ok?" I agreed and got her room number.

"I'll be over in a minute" I shrieked and ran to get my coat when suddenly I noticed him coming in the door.

"Where are you going in such a rush, then?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

_Think, Emmett, think…_

"Mike's place" I said. _Why the hell did I say Mikes? Please don't ask questions…._

"Mike _Newton_? The class ass? Why the hell would you go there?" _Dang!_

"Umm…he has video games?" It was meant to sound like a statement. Not a question.

"I'll come!" Edward smiled. Crap…um…

"You can't! Bella will be there and she and Mike go out!" I screamed and ran out of the door.

Crap…what have I _DONE_?


	8. Edward's reflection

**Hope this is ok.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything ): wished I did though. Oh well please read and the let me know how it was. Thank you.**

_**Chapter8 :**_Edward's reflection.

**EPOV**

I can't believe it, Bella and _him. _How can she even think of going out with a lowlife like him? Once Emmett told me about the two dating I stormed out of the room. Angry I got into my car and drove aimlessly around for about two-three hours. If I didn't start heading back I would end up stranded in the middle of nowhere. As I was turning onto the road that would take me back to the apartments, I spotted something just as breathtakingly beautiful as the meadow back in Forks. I pulled up at the side of the road and got out of my Volvo, so I could investigate further.

The tranquillity of the surrounding area made me reflect on the times Bella and I spent in the meadow in Forks, how we would spend the whole day there sitting and just talking about random stuff. One time, Bella was in a bad mood and the only time she was able to be cheered up was when I took her to _our_ meadow. The days Bella and I spent there hiding from Alice, whenever Bella really was in the mood to be dragged around every single shop in Port Angeles, was more vivid-maybe it was because it was frequent. Every time I think of the meadow I can remember her laugh that showed that she was having a good time, the laugh that made the meadow that much special. The meadow was our secret, a secret that no one knew about. Sure they knew the meadow existed but it didn't mean they knew where it was, Alice would always threaten me to tell her where it was, then when I said no she would threaten me again saying she would follow us. Holding her favourite things for ransom until she gave in was the best idea Bella ever had. If I remember correctly we had Alice's possessions for a total of 20minutes until she left it. Mumbling something about how we were really secretive. That's it though, they were just memories. Memories I will always remember, it was the best part of my life, spending as many hours in the day that I could with the only beauty in the whole of forks. All the other girls in Forks that were after me could not be compared to my sweet, because no one even came close.

Now Bella is making new memories with _him, he _gets to hold her in his arms, he is the one who is going to protect her when jealous guys make a move on her, he is the one she will say 'I Love you to' just like she used to do to me. HE HAS REPLACED ME.

Why is my life a mess, my dad ruined everything. He took us away from her; he hurt the whole family including my Bella. Alice was distraught; Emmett was upset but didn't want to let people know that he was upset-wanting to keep up the image of a strong male- when in reality he is just as emotional as the females in the family. Don't let him know I sad that. Rosalie was another one who tried not to show how the separation from Bella affected her, her attitude completely changed though, I think it was for the better but that's just me. Jasper really only showed Alice any emotion he was feeling, but tried to keep a cool persona around everyone else. Mum didn't forgive dad for at least two years later, there was tension between the two of them. It even got to the point that us teens thought that a separation was in the future, fortunately for everyone they resolved their differences and they definitely made up all right.

Glancing down at my watch I decided it was time to head back, time definitely got away from me as I had been in this meadow for about an hour and a half. Making my way to the car I made a mental note of where the place was, so that in the future I can come here to think or vent out my anger. As I arrived back to the apartments it was darker than it was when I got into the car, no one was in the our apartment when I got back so I decided to go to bed early dreaming of the life I once had, with a certain beauty as its star.

**Thanks for reading, please review. It would really help to know if previous readers would be able to handle my writing style. Also please excuse any errors in this chapter, I did read through it but I don't think I got all of it. if you do spot any please let me know. Thanks again!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Getting to know each other again

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME THAT IT HAS TAKEN AGES FOR ME TO UPDATE, I ACTUALLY HAD THIS WRITTEN FOR YOU GUYS BEFORE MY LAPTOP DECIDED TO BYE BYE AND UNFORTUNATELY THE GUY AT SCHOOL CAN' T FOLLOW SIMPLE INSTRUCTIONS. WHEN I SAID THE BATTERY AND CHARGER NEEDS CHANGING HE GOES AND WIPES THE MEMORY SO THE CHAPTER WAS GONE ALONG WITH CHAPTERS FOR MY OTHER STORIES. IT WAS THE THIRD TIME HE HAS DONE THAT, WHEN HE DIDN'T NEED TO WIPE IT AT ALL. SORRY AGAIN. **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO TWILIGHT. **

__

Maria's POV

'Bella are you sure you are alright with this? I mean you only just met them again? You could always cancel!' I said as I caught Bella staring blankly at the TV. I don't even think she knew what she was looking at, poor girl. Ever since we met two years ago, the two of us have been inseparable. Even though the two of us are college roommates now, our friendship goes on a bit further than this. We first met when my dad went over to Charlie's after he and my mum separated. The cow decided she wanted to keep the house chucked the two of us out, because according to her I was my father's daughter not hers. I don't think she really wanted to have kids, so when she had the chance she 'killed two birds with one stone' and distanced herself from me. The day my dad and I went to Charlie's Bella and I 'clicked'. Dad and Charlie have been friends since kindergarten; the two have been best friends since. So when my parent's marriage ended it wasn't a surprise when my dad drove the two of us over to Charlie's unannounced.

Bella turned her head to look at me and said 'Maria, I can't cancel. I need to do this.' Moving swiftly from my spot to sit down next to her.

'why? I asked her

'because.'

'Because what?'

'I don't know. I don't have an actual answer. I mean I don't blame them for leaving me, they didn't have any choice. '

'but still Bella, _he _didn't have to say the things he said. _He _was a complete and utter jerk, why are you accepting him back into your life?'

'I'm not, I am allowing his family, not _him_.'

'Fine Bella, but I think it is a mistake.'

'Maria, please. Just let me do this my way.' Before I could answer her, there was a knock at the door. Bella looked at me then stood up to answer it. Just as she opened the door someone pounced on her and wrapped their arms around her neck.

'Bella, hey how are you? I am so happy that you wanted to meet up with us.'

'I am fine Alice; it's great to see you again.' Alice unravelled her arms from Bella's neck and made her way into the apartment. Behind her was a male, 'jasper, hey. How you been?' Bella asked as he made his way into the room.

'fine, and you?'

'I'm great thanks.'

Lastly was Rosalie, she walked into the room. Gave Bella a hug and small smile and walked in. Bella showed them into the apartment

BPOV

Everyone was here, well everyone except for Emmett. While we waited the rest of us started to catch up on what we have missed. I told them about Renée getting pregnant with baby Tony, Charlie and Sue finally tying the knot. Jacob finally finding someone his own age to date, her name was Maggie I think. She was really sweet and the two really 'meshed' with each other. Alice decided to take it upon herself to fill me in on everyone's life, even Edward's, about the times he just shut everyone out. What hurt the most was that he dated a girl named Sarah. I can't believe I was worried for them to come over; it hasn't turned out that badly.

'Hey guys, what did I miss?' Emmett asked as he burst through my front door, with what looks like a very guilty expression. I have to ask him about it later.

'Come on in why don't you!' I said.

'Soz little one, but I am so happy to see you again. It's been three years'

'Don't remind me,'

'Ok, ok. So what did I miss?'

'Not much, just catching up.'

'Any juicy gossip?'

'Nope, not really.'

'so , what are we doing today?'

'nothing, just talking.'

'fine,' with that he sat down next to Rose and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

We stayed like this for about another half an hour but Emmett was really getting to me, I really had to find out soon.

'hey Em, can you help me please. There is a box I need getting down from the top of the kitchen cupboard can you get it down for me please?'

'sure' he answered as he got up from his seat but his facial expression had gotten a whole lot worse. As soon as we got into the kitchen I pointed to where the box is,

'SO, how you been Emmett? I haven't had a chance to talk to you.' I asked him while leaning against the kitchen counter behind me.

'I've been fine thanks, just adjusting to college really. You? I mean other than the lot of us coming back into your life.' He answered while straining to get the box.

'It's all good, it's good to see you all again. I missed you. All of you'

'Really, that's great.' He said while turning around to face, 'here's the box'

'Thanks' I said taking it out of his arms. 'so what were you doing before you came over? You took ages to come.'

'oh I just had to finish off what I was doing,' he replied ' and tell Edward you and Mike were dating' he mumbled, thinking I wouldn't here. I was putting the box onto the counter just as I heard him mumbling, fortunately I did because as I heard him I screamed, 'YOU WHAT? HOW DARE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?.' after that I just stood there in shock, the heard me screaming and ran into the kitchen. Maria came up beside me and put her hand on my shoulder while the others stood in the doorway looking at me hoping that I would tell them what happened. Moving from beside Maria I went over to Emmett and started hitting him all over, Maria tried restraining me but she didn't have any luck then Jasper came over and luckily for Emmett he succeeded in prying me away from his 'brother'.

'What happened Bella? why the violence?' questioned Maria once Jasper had dragged me over to the sofa

'he, told Edward I was dating Mike' everyone looked over at Emmett as I said that.

'why Emmett why?' Alice asked from where she sat down after following Jasper and myself back into the lounge area.

'because her wanted to come with, I made up a lie that I was going to Mike's to play some games. Then he was like I will come to; the first thing that came into my head was say Bella will be there to and then he won't want to come. It worked he didn't come so be thankful for my quick thinking'

'no Emmett I won't because of you I now have to go up to him and set him straight, because of you I have to do something I never wanted to do again. I have to talk to him, the one person to ever hurt me.'

'I'm sorry Bells, I really am please forgive me.' He said from him seat.

'I don't know Em, I don't know.'

__

_**Please review **_


End file.
